masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Koveras Alvane/The Deadliest Path
...a.k.a. How to Kill As Many Squad Members And ''Normandy Crew As Possible Over The Course Of The Mass Effect Trilogy''. Mass Effect Possible squad members: Richard L. Jenkins, Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Liara T'Soni # Jenkins dies during Prologue: Find the Beacon # Have Ashley kill Wrex during Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage # Let Ashley and Captain Kirrahe die during Virmire: Assault Survivors: Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Liara, SSV Normandy crew Mass Effect 2 Possible squad members: Jacob Taylor, Wilson, Miranda Lawson, Mordin Solus, Garrus Vakarian, Grunt, Jack, Zaeed Massani, Kasumi Goto, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Thane Krios, Samara/Morinth, Legion, Liara T'Soni, Dr. Amanda Kenson # Charles Pressly and [[Normandy Crash Site (assignment)#The Fallen|twenty other Normandy crew members]] die in the opening cutscene # Wilson dies during Prologue: Awakening # Ignore all Loyalty Missions and all Normandy upgrades unless instructed otherwise # Acquire Reaper IFF immediately after the Collector Ship # Complete all remaining recruitment missions and DLC missions (Kenson dies in Arrival) # Complete Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi, having Samara kill Morinth, and Legion: A House Divided before entering the Omega 4 Relay # At the start of Suicide Mission, Jack, Kasumi, and Thane die during cutscenes # During Collector Base: Infiltration, send Jacob into the vents to die # During Collector Base: The Long Walk: ## Choose Miranda for the biotic bubble and take Samara and Zaeed with you; Zaeed must be taken by the Swarm (reload the save, if necessary) ## Choose Grunt as the fire-team leader to have him killed ## Give no escort to Dr. Karin Chakwas, so that she dies, too # Take Samara and Legion with you to the final battle (both have to survive for Shepard to live) # Mordin, Tali, Miranda, and Garrus should die holding the line # Destroy the Collector Base Survivors: Joker, EDI, Samara, Legion, Liara Mass Effect 3 Possible squad members: David Anderson, James Vega, Kaidan Alenko, Liara T'Soni, Javik, EDI, Nyreen Kandros, Aria T'Loak # Avoid collecting War Assets (EMS should be under 1750) # Never visit Kaidan in the hospital while he recovers # Don't persuade Steve Cortez to visit the Memorial Wall # With Thane and Kirrahe dead, Kai Leng kills the Salarian Councilor # Have Kaidan killed during Priority: The Citadel II # Let Samara commit suicide during Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery # Legion dies during Priority: Rannoch # Nyreen Kandros dies during Omega: Aria T'Loak # Encourage Javik to use his memory shard # Cortez is shot down and killed at the start of Priority: Earth # Take Vega and Liara to the beam, so that they are killed by Harbinger because EMS is low # Anderson dies on the Citadel # Because EMS is low and the Collector Base was destroyed, only the Destroy ending is available, killing EDI and Shepard # Javik commits suicide after the war Survivors: Joker, Aria (?) Final tally Congratulations! You are now the biggest failure in the history of the galaxy. You monster. Category:Blog posts